Vampire?
by Beautiful Blonde.x
Summary: jess left 5 years ago and she has returned with drop dead sexy sebastian, what will her friends say and will they discover jess's and sebastian's secrite that might just turn thier friendship into hard out enemies...?


**hope you like the story!  
>its my first fanfic!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 years ago<span> (all human)**

**jesssica's pov (jess)**  
>"i'll miss you all, and i promise i'll come back every once in a while to see all of you and dont forget that i can see what is going on through the glass globe" i said holding back tears "bie jess we will all miss you" they replied back all missrible for me to leave. im moving to new york and away from the cold london where i grew up.<br>"com'on jess or you will mis the flight" my mum told me waving her hand to come over. i gave all my friends a hug and said goodbie for the hundreth time before i walked away over towards my family about to abored the aeroplane.

**Emma's pov**  
>i was watching one of my eight best friends leave i waved at her as she got on the plane and we could see her no longer. We all got into a taxi van and no one talked the whole way back to the city i was happy for her to move, of course i didnt want her to, but she'll love new york i just know it.<br>i whent there once on holliday and i was meant to ask if she wanted to come along but she broke a bone in her arm before i had the chance to ask and i knew that her mum and dad wouldnt let her straight after she broke a bone and all.

**present tence**

**Ashley's pov (ash)**  
>she's coming back at last. she said she would return oneday, i just didnt know we would be waiting five whole years!<br>we all ran up to her as she got off the plane. she looked so differient but so similar at the same time, then a guy walked off the plane right behing her holding her hand i think he is french by the looks and by looks he is hot real hot he looked at us and gave me and the rest of us a wink i felt my heart sink, _snap out of it _i told myself i do not steal my friends boyfriends even if he does look like those really georgeous immortal people you read in books.

**Amber's pov**  
>he walked down the last step to get off the plane.<br>i had turned my focus away from jess towards the guy, i felt a wave of nausia rush over me while over right besides me ash was practicaly marvaling over him but i have a bad felling about this stranger somthing not quite right. its like he is to protective or to secritive it scares me.

**deveraux's pov (dev)**  
>i was pretty sure i was the first to stop running completly. i swear he looked like one of those vampire's in twilight without the sparkly skin and the realy pale skin, he actually had a pretty good tan, but still he just reminded me of them. i think that as soon as we get to the massive house all of us are staying in i am going to do some reasearch what, its not like there is anything beter to do anyway.<p>

**kirsty's pov  
><strong>i ran up to jess a gave her a friendly hug "omg its been far to long since we have seen each other dont you agree...?"  
>"uh yea i guess so" she said back while looking at me as if i was some crazy weirdo i took a stap back and then i saw him he looked so familiar and then i remenberd just before jess left five years ago i use to get lots of dreams, nightmares realy, i didnt tell anyone about the dreams or else they'll think i probably whent insane but anyway. the dreams were about this boy the same age as we are now, chasing me through a maze (a giant maze at that) i triped over a twig and fell down. he grabed hold of me by the shirt and put his mouth on my neck and then i would feel sharp razors almost like fangs cut through my skin so finely. at that piont i would always wake up screaming finding drops of blood-mine-on the pillow i had been sleeping on.<p>

**hannah's pov  
><strong>bum, bum, bum i felt so bad that i couldnt greet my longlost friend.  
>i was so caught up on getting a job that i didnt realise what the time was and by the time ash had txt'd me saying that im late i would have takin me another hour to get to the stupid airport anyway so i hope jess is still the same and wont get mad at me for not being at her arrival.<br>you know what maybe im just fussing a bit to much i mean i wouldnt get mad at somone if they didnt come to my arrival would'nt i?

**jess's pov  
><strong>the plane finally landed i looked out the window and then over to my vampire boyfriend sebastian "here we go" i told him putting on my sunglasses the same time as sebastian did to hide our red bloodstaind eyes.  
>alot has happpened in the five years ive been away from london, my parents died in a car crash the first year we got to new york and i would have died if sebastian hadnt turned me into a vampire okay so maby i did die but i still walk and talk but you have the most amazing senses and yes us vampires do need to drink blood to survive.<br>sebastian is everything to me litteratly we pratically share souls well kina anyway,  
>we can read each others minds, feel what the other person is feeling we can even talk to each other in our heads is that pretty freking awesome or what!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you liked the story and excuse any mistakes i made, please comment and tell me what you think also are the chapters to long or are they quite good...?<br>and last of all should i carry on with the story or not!**


End file.
